


RoyDick week Day 4 - Pregnancy/mpreg

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: RoyDick week 2019 [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Warnings: mpreg (duh)I do want to play more around with this verse so IDK I might write some small things set around this one.





	RoyDick week Day 4 - Pregnancy/mpreg

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mpreg (duh)
> 
> I do want to play more around with this verse so IDK I might write some small things set around this one.

As much as the moving itself was incredibly stressful, Roy can admit he is glad to be in their new place. Glad to have an actual nursery room nearly finished and ready for the baby’s arrival. Glad to have a double garage so his and Dick’s gear isn’t practically on-top of each other. Glad to have a living room that can actually fit all their friends in without it feeling cramped.

And now that nearly all of their moving is done and all of those friends gone to their homes he feels like he can finally relax.

At least until he hears the sound of an argument break-out where Dick, Lian, and _Damian_ are sorting the remaining few boxes. And Roy is once again questioning why they hadn’t sent Damian home with Bruce and Alfred when they left.

Still, he isn’t going to force Dick to play umpire while 8 months pregnant so he abandons his organising of the kitchen to sort out whatever is happening.

“You better not be being mean to my baby girl up there,” Roy calls as he climbs the stairs. Not that he isn’t certain Lian can give as much as Damian can seeing she is on the cusp of her own teen years and full of as much pre-teen angst as the best of them. He’s still her dad though so has to at least start with assuming she is in the right especially when the other party is Bruce’s devil-spawn that believes he should be allowed to get away with murder by birthright.

Roy isn’t that surprised to see the Damian and Lian sitting apart in the hallway. What with Dick having quickly learned how to weaponise what Jason referred to as ‘baby guilt’ to put a quick end to any roughhousing started around him. Neither Damian nor Lian standing any chance against _you might hurt the baby._

“Right, what happened?” He is pretty sure it was Damian’s fault but still has to check. Wouldn’t be doing Lian any favours assuming her still always in the right without at least checking.

“You’re not the boss of me,” Damian says with his trademark snark.

“No, but you are in my house currently so you will abide by my rules.” What was it about the kid that every time Roy had to interact with him for more than 5 minutes he always seems to get into petty contests like he used to with Wally? He had been a father for over 10 years now and a mentor to teenaged superheroes for about as long. He should be able to handle one bratty kid!

He’s grateful when Dick gives him the face which says he’s going to handle the situation.

“Damian – downstairs,” Dick says in his Nightwing voice that allows for no protest. Although Damian still does seem to consider protesting before Dick silences him with another look that causes Damian to storm off. “Lian – your room.”

“Dad?” Lain asks, looking at him with pathetic eyes as if she needs saving.

“Let us talk for a minute okay?” Roy says, patting her on the head.

She’s clearly isn’t happy about it but she does go.

“So I’m guessing I’ll talk to her while you talk with the mini-Bat downstairs?” Roy asks once he hears Lian’s door click shut.

“Yes.”

“And what exactly went down so I know what I’m talking to my daughter about?”

Dick sighs and leans against the wall. “It was silly – Damian said something about me naming the baby Wayne and it quickly devolved from there as you can imagine.”

“What like as a first name?” It certainly wasn’t on their list of possibilities and Roy wasn’t going to be pushing to have it added.

“No as their surname.”

“We’re not doing that are we?” It wasn’t that Roy was against the Wayne name but there were at least three alternatives he liked over it.

“Of course not, they’re going to be Grayson-Harper,” Dick says and Roy isn’t even mad that he hadn’t bothered to ask because he completely agrees with it. Dick already knowing what Roy’s thoughts would be and taking them into consideration in the weird Bat-way he does.

“And you told Damian that?”

“Didn’t get the chance before they started arguing – Lian kind of beat me to it.”

Roy knows there’s no point completely laying the blame of Lian’s temper of Jade seeing she got it just as much from him. But it is frustrating at times.

“And that’s what I’m talking to her about?” Tell her that as much as Damian probably deserved it there were other ways to handle that situation that didn’t involve firing up. And try not to sound like a hypocrite while saying that. Should be fun.

“Yes and I’ll talk to Damian about assumptions and getting offended when people disagree with him,” Dick says and he already looks exhausted. The day of moving and unpacking and organising while so heavily pregnant taking its toll. Roy wished they could have done it earlier but they only got the keys to the new place that week and everyone only able to clear up their schedules for the weekend.

“You know, I somehow think this one is going to be the least handful of our three children,” Roy says as he catches Dick in a hug, hand pressing against Dick’s stomach. A reminder to them both of why they’re doing this.

“Since when do we only have three children?” Dick asks, leaning into Roy. “What about the rest of them that were here today?”

“Well, at least we can’t say we’re lacking in experience. Although don’t take that as a challenge alright?” Roy says to Dick’s stomach, because he really doesn’t want this one getting any ideas of one-upping siblings of either blood or bond.

Dick just laughs and leans in for a kiss. “Even if they do we’ll handle it. At least there are plenty of people for babysitting duty if we need a night off.”

“That there will be,” Roy agrees, enjoying just having a moment with his mate. “Right now though we both need to have a conversation with some moody teens.”

“We do,” Dick agrees sadly. “After that want to christen our new bedroom?”

“If you’re up to it.” They had had a big day and Dick is still heavily pregnant.

“Should be. But first – parenting,” Dick says but lets Roy steal another kiss before they part.

And Roy has to admit – despite a moody teen and preteen between them who point-blank refuse to get along, they have it pretty good.

Although, if Damian thought Roy was giving up his newly acquired spare bedroom so he could move in he had another thing coming. That room was for friends sleeping over and possible future pregnancies only.


End file.
